moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Przyszłość która nadeszła cz. 5
Vanilla Unicorn - No dobra, podsumujmy.- powiedziała teraźniejsza Strange- Ja i Przemek sprzed paru miesięcy, przeszli przez jakąś anomalie czasową i trafili tutaj. Jak to możliwe że nic nie pamiętamy? - To banalnie prost- lewy sierpowy ze strony Strange z przeszłości, nie pozwolił przeszłemu Przemkowi dokończyć - Nie udawaj że coś wiesz.- powiedziała Strange z przeszłości do leżącego chłopaka - Tak się składa że wiem. Znaczy wiemy.- powiedział teraźniejszy Przemek- Przez te kilka tysiącleci zdarzyło się mi...znaczy mi i mi...w sensie nam mieć z tym styczność. - I jaki wniosek?- spytała przeszła Strange - Podróże w czasie to gówno.- powiedzieli obydwaj Przemkowie Przeszła Strange rzuciła w obydwu niebieskowłosych butelkami po wódce - Przestańcie mówić jednocześnie!- zakrzykneła przeszła Strange - Ech, skarbie mógłbyś odpowiedziec na moje pytanie?- powiedziała teraźniejsza Strange - Nie mów tak do niego!!- zakrzykneła piratka z przeszłości- On tykał włosy!! - Zabawne że o tym wspominasz, bo widzisz...- zaczął Przemek z teraźniejszości - Przemek!- obecna Strange chciała w końcu dostać odpowiedź na swoje pytanie - Dobrze, dobrze.- powiedzieli obydwaj Przemkowie - Robicie to specjalnie!- powiedziała Strange z przeszłości - No dobra, już tłumaczę.- powiedział Przemek z teraźniejszości- Nie można podróżować w czasie. Jeśli byłaby możliwość kombinowania z czasem to ewentualnie cofnięcia czasu. Ale wtedy cofałby się proces starzenia komórek oraz pamięć więc może tego nie próbujmy. Skończy się na tym, że naukowiec-inżynier stworzy taką maszynę i cofnie cały świat o 10 minut. Równocześnie straci pamięć i zapomni o eksperymencie i będzie go powtarzał w nieskończoność. Cały wszechświat będzie uwięziony na przestrzeni dziesięciu minut. Ale nam nawet to nie będzie przeszkadzać, bo nie będziemy się starzeć, ani pamiętać, że ciągle wałkujemy to samo. Być może mówię to już któryś raz z rzędu a nawet o tym nie wiem*. - To jak my się tutaj znaleźliśmy?- spytała przeszła Strange - Nie jesteśmy z tej samej lini czasu.- powiedział przeszły Przemek- Wyrwy w czasie otworzyły się w czasoprzestrzeni bliźniaczej do tej. Czyli w naszej. - To oznacza że nie wyląduje z tym gnojkiem na ołtarzu?!- w oczach przeszłej Strange zaczynała rodzić się nadzieja - Nie planowaliśmy ślubu.- powiedzieli wspólnie Przemek i Strange z obecnych czasów. Strange po powiedzeniu tego lekko sie zarumieniła. - A kto się mnie ostatnio pytał, jaki kolor meblościanki by pasował na ceremonie?- spytał milczący dotąd Smąriusz z przeszłości Spojrzenia wszystkich skierowały się na Przemka z teraźniejszości. Jego przeszła wersja patrzyła na niego lekko zdziwiona, teraźniejsza Strange wyglądała jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedziała co. Przeszła natomiast, rzuciła w niego cegłą. Chłopak ledwo uniknął. - Na pewno nie ja!- powiedział Przemek z teraźniejszości- K#rwa mać, ja nawet nie wiem co to jest meblościanka! - Wiem, jaja sobie z ciebie robię.- powiedział teraźniejszy Smąriusz - Smąriusz, Mia o tej porze kradnie mleko sąsiadom.- powiedziała teraźniejsza Strange- Może pójdziesz ze sobą i porobisz to co zwykle? - Ale nie mam kamery... a zresztą. Chodź, ja.- powiedział teraźniejszy Smąriusz po czym zabrał swoją przeszłą wersje i odleciał. - Dobra, jak chcecie nas odesłać spowrotem?- spytał Przemek z przeszłości - Chwilka, muszę zadzwonić do eksperta.- powiedział teraźniejszy Przemek - Będziesz go prosił o pomoc?- powiedziała lekko zdenerwowana teraźniejsza Strange - Wiem że go nie lubisz, ale to jedyna osoba do której mogę się zwrócić.- powiedział teraźniejszy Przemek po czym wyciągnąl komórkę. Chwile to trwało, ale w końcu po drugiej stronie ktoś się odezwał- Łącz mnie z Metropolią. Okolice burdelu Obydwaj Smąriusze siedzieli na drzewie i przyglądali się temu, jak Mia używa magii, by powielić butelki pełne mleka. W przeciągu sekundy, z jednej butelki zrobiły się cztery a czarodziejka zaczeła pić zawartość pierwszej. - To nudne.- powiedział przeszły Smąriusz - Nie wiesz o czym mówisz!- zakrzyknął teraźniejszy- Mówię ci, jeszcze jakiś miesiąc i zaczniesz gadać po ludzku. - Wyjaśnisz może jak wyglądają nasze relacje z nią? Teraźniejszy Smąriusz miał już odpowiedzieć, ale nagle zauważyła ich Mia - Cześć słonko!- zakrzyknął teraźniejszy Smąriusz, machając mała łapką Mia rzuciła jakiś czar, wzieła wszystkie butelki z mlekiem i uciekła. Po chwili w ręku Smąriusza pojawił się jakiś list. - Co to?-spytał przeszły Smąriusz - List miłosny.- powiedział teraźniejszy Smąriusz, po czym zacząl myślami odpływać siną w dal - Eee...- przeszły Smąriusz przejrzał list- To zakaz zbliżania się. - Oj tam, oj tam. Jest po prostu nieśmiała. * Lekko zmieniony komentarz użytkownika MystaHektor, który można przeczytać pod filmikiem o Johnie Titorze Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures